1. Field of Art
Agricultural livestock feeding yard soil is constantly being irrigated with animal refuse and kneaded by livestock moving about the yard causing it to have little load bearing strength for as much as a foot below the ground surface. Freezing and accompanying expansion of the soil in cold weather will often cause any stationary farm implement which has sunk into the soil to be firmly stuck until a thaw occurs or until it is chiseled out unless flotation type feet are provided for the implement.
2. Prior Art
An animal feeder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. De. 230,612 having tubular legs configured as flattened loops which rest on the ground surface providing a broad supporting base for the feeder.